character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Strider (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
"DIRK: Ask me anything.DIRK: Go ahead. DIRK: I'll give you a straight answer. DAVE: alright DAVE: here goes DAVE: why are we so fucking awesome DIRK: Dave. DIRK: That's the best fucking question, DIRK: Anybody ever asked." Summary Dave strider is one of the homestuck protagonists the third kid we see in the popular web comic named homestuck by adrew hussie Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-A | 8-C | High 8-C | 5-B | 1-A | High 1-A | High 1-A Name: Dave Strider, ''' '''Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 13(when we meet him), 16(current) Classification: human, sburb player, knight of time Powers and Abilities: :''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics(he survived falling from the stairs,was able to move at hypersonic speed) Weapon Mastery(he uses sword and its his main weapon), Dimensional Storage (seen here) fourth wall breaking(he break and saw his nametag, he also knows the "be the other people" dave says it when you talk with him in "be dave" ,a map for the game you can see dave when you are about to enter the castle) probably ice manipulation (froze a monster) summoning (he can summon davesprite) time stop( seen here) teleportation (seen here) time travel (he jumped into future also there) immortality (types of 1,4 he ascended to god tier and 8 he is a god tier he cant die unless his death is judged "heroic" or "just") regeneration (mid godly he can die only if his death is judged "heroic or "just" or else he will be revivedsaid in Porrim and Aranea conversation) immortality negation (caliborn said that his sword is a "poison" to his invicibility he has a sword that can damage lord english) afterimage creation(seen here while fighting bro) Data manipulation,Intangibility(seen there) mind reading(the cousin was thinking something and dave was able to read his though) '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human level(he cut through some puppets) |''' 'Room level '(he was able to defeat some monsters) '| Building level '(He was able to defeat with ease a building level monster) '| Probably Large building level '(slices through a chain that connects prospit to its moon) '''| Planet level '(was able to keep up with bro, who fought jackspers, jackspers previously nearly destroyed 2 planets skaia and derse) '| Outerverse level (punched bec who was able to destroy a genesis frog,a genesis frog contains infinite timelines, Dave keep up with P.M and Bec Noir ,he also fought Bec Noir with jade) | High Outerverse level '(keep up with lord jack and spades slick, slick had lord english sceptre which previously killed adrew hussie ,who sees the verse as fiction so hussie would see the paradox space as fiction which trascends existance including the platonic concepts which were mentioned here ,also spades stalemated lord jack who has a fragment of lord english soul,also dave was able to make lord jack bleed,killed dirk,spades slick and lord jack) '| High Outerverse level (he injured lord english who easily defeated Andrew Hussie and was going to destroy all of paradox space,also dave reached his true self and the true selfs trascends all the other versions of theirself , also in homestuck there are platonic concepts And in context they're being made by Jade's doodlepad, meaning platonic concepts casually exist within baseline realms in HS so a genesis frog would be outerverse level since it will be platonic concept and there was stated to be infinite trillions of them and the paradox space trascends them) Speed: Hypersonic '(was able to create afterimages while fighting bro) '| FTL '''(he was able to dodge bro's strikes,bro was able to fight jackspers who flew from planet to planet) | infinite'(he was able to fly through the green sun which is the size of 2 infinite universes)' | Immeasurable (he was able to fight with P.M and bec noir and bec noir fought rose in the furthest ring,a place with no space or time,he also dodged a punch from lord english) '''| irrelevant Lifting Strength: Below average '(he was able to lift a trashbag) '| Regular human (lifted karkat) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Planet level '''(fought bro) | high multiverse level+'(punched bec noir)' | outerverse level (fought spades and lord jack) '''| high outerverse level Durability: wall level '(he survived falling to many stairs) '''high multiverse level+ '(he blocked attacks from P.M and bec noir) 'outerverse level '(he survived attacks from lord jack,he also survived a kick from lord jack) '''| High outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | high multiverse+ level | outerverse level | High outerverse level Standard Equipment: '''a katana,Caledscratch, Snoop Dog Snow Cone Machete, Caledfwlch / Legendary Piece of Shit, Suitarangs, SORD, iShades and Turntop '''Intelligence: Unknown | nigh omniscient '''(was stated to know all the secrets of the universe he was even stated to be omniscient ,he also remembers if you got the end of the game and replay it,he knew that pacman got kidnapped,he isnt omniscient because when the cousin asked him what will happen after the game ends, dave was thinking about it too because he actually has no idea) '''Weaknesses: Puppets, Inability to properly convey emotions Feats: ''' * Travels back in time with a scratch of his turntables * Freezes an alt-universe version of Jack Noir in time '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: none Key: base | upgraded | davesprite | god tier | davebot(dave's true self) Note: 1 i will add more feats when i findCategory:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1